Ice dance
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Hi people ! Here's my third Jelsa fanfiction (Am I reckless ? o.O ) ! What about a little dance in the moonlight, a sweet duet with snow and cheesy romance ? ;) I don't own the main characters. (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jack, North, Tooth... the usual stuff.) Enjoy it !
1. Midnight secret (Elsa)

**/!\ Hello ! It's me again ! (hello alone it's you and me again... How can we pretend we never me-eeeet !) I've just finished _this_ fanfiction - s/10159548/1/One-more-power-A-Jelsa-Fanfiction and I'm searching ideas to continue _this_ fanfiction - s/10167943/1/The-blue-snowflake BUT I've got another idea ! So I want to warn you : the characters are not mine _at all_. I didn't invent anyone, for those who read the others. Okay, enjoy it ! :) Write to me if you're tired to read two points of view. Maybe some want a narrative in the 3rd person... /!\**

The night was so dark, I was scared to lose myself. Well, in my own castle, it would be stupid. But I wasn't used to it yet.

Three weeks ago, summer has been reduced to the kingdom. I was glad that Anna, Kristoff and everyone had accepted me as a queen a little bit special. With ice powers, for example.

As I crossed the corridor, flashes of memories came in front of my eyes. The gate wide open, the Cornoration day, how I lost my temper and let my people see that I could create ice and snow... One of them retained my attention : when the Duke of Weselton asked me to dance. I answered : " Thank you, only, I don't dance. But my sister does. "

It wasn't true.

Anna dances. Me too.

I've always loved to dance, when I was younger and wasn't scared of my powers. I love to see people dance and I have fun. What I prefer is when two people are meant to be and dance in honor of their love.

I've always dreamt of this kind of partner, who makes me feel like the most beautiful and powerful girl on earth. And I never told this secret to anyone...

I went into the ballroom. My bare foot made noise on the smooth and cold floor. I decided to create ice ballet slippers. I began some moves with my arms, crossed my legs and jumped as if I had wings. Without a sound, I waltzed through the room with an imaginary dance partner. I laughed alone, tried to feel his arms around me, his breathe on my neck. But I could only feel the icy air that I created. A little pain squeezed my heart.

When midnight sounded, I thawed my slippings and went back to my bedroom on tiptoe. If Anna had seen me, she would have laugh forever. I wasn't really graceful or confident on a dance floor. I wish I was, of course, but I couldn't be _that_ gifted. Anyway, I couldn't spend time as much as I wanted on my hobbies, like magic and dance.

Halfway, I met the full moon. She was so bright, it almost blinded me. I wanted to cry : three weeks ago, I ran away and became what I wanted to be. But now, my duties of queen attached to me that cold and lordly personnality that I didn't like. It reminded me too much my broken childhood, when I almost killed my sister and isolated myself in my bedroom...

Where I had to go before anyone showed up !

" I wish I could free my passion... " I whispered to the moon.

I just have an advice for you : _always_ be careful what you wish for.


	2. My only chance (Elsa)

**/!\ Hey ! I just want to warn you : Rapunzel and Flynn (Eugene, if you prefer...) will make a short apparition. It's just a blink to the story, nothing too important, it's for a... dance contest ! I don't own them, of course ;) /!\**

The morning after, Anna woke me up at dawn.

" Elsa ! Wake up wake up wake up ! " she screamed while coming into my bedroom.

" What's this ? " I mumbled.

" Today's the annual dance contest of Autumn Equinox ! "

I couldn't remember such an event. When they were alive, my parents had organized a lot of parties, to which I couldn't participate because of my powers. If my memory still worked, since I was borned, we had a dance contest bianually for fall and spring and another for summer and winter, because every season needed a to be celebrate by pair, because of a symbol of I-don't-know-what. Last time, the dance contest of spring has been cancelled because of the preparations for my Coronation day. So now, we were September 10 and we had to prepare ourselves for September 22.

Yeah, my memory still worked.

" Today, we have to welcome all the concurrents ! I can't wait to meet everyone ! "

" What's our role in this play ? " I groaned.

" We're the judges, of course. Well, you and I and the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer ! "

" Who's that ? "

" My Kristoff ! "

" I heard my name. " sang a joyful voice.

It was too much for me. I shouldn't have to dance last night, I didn't sleep well !

" Could you just _please_ get out of my room ?! I prepare myself and go down, Anna, okay ? "

Ten minutes later, I got down the stairs, with a blue and silver dress, heels decorated with snowflakes, my braid on my shoulder. I didn't want to intimidate our guests. Well, it didn't work with Kristoff.

" It's useless to hide behind Sven, Kristoff. " I sighed.

I yawned. Anna asked me if I was okay, I said I was, and we went to the throne room. Many people were already there. I tried to fade into the background, but the herald wanted to do his job.

" Queen Elsa of Arendelle, princess Anna of Arendelle and the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer and future brother in law's queen, Kristoff. "

I heard Anna giggle and tried to hold back another yawn. I was so tired ! But I knew I could repeat the same error tonight. I was too passionate ! It creeped me a little bit, though.

Every dance couple had to bow in front of me and make a short demonstration. To see the amount of people, I guessed we had for hours ! It began with Rosalita and her brother Manolito, from the South Island, Exotica-something. They did a great example of tango, and I swore myself to try some of the steps, tonight. The next ones were Rapunzel and Eugene, from an ally kingdom. They interpreted a funny round, which made me smile a little bit. Followed three scottish couple, two arabian women, - I've always loved belly dance - two waltzers which made me almost fall asleep and my favorite, a ballet dancer ! In fact, he didn't look like a ballet dancer at all : tall, lean and trim, not really muscular, a little bit too fanciful to be in Nutcracker, with his strange silver hair and his blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and brown pants, with a strange pendant around his neck, like a green quartz. His dance was really good, but... something was missing.

" Sorry, sir, don't you have a partner ? " I asked.

He smiled at me as if I knew exactly what was going on, and I swear, I didn't have a clue ! " Of course I have one. "

" Well, where is she ? "

" In front of me. "

" I beg your pardon ? "

He bowed. " I want the queen of Arendelle to be my dance partner. "

Anna had her eyes wide open. My jaw dropped. Every guest were really surprised. It was so indecent ! So cheeky ! How could a commoner could ask _me_ to dance with _him_ ? Such were the rumors that reached my ears. Me, I watched this strange guy, who looked so normal and so surnatural at the same time... He was my age, but seemed so older than me. He was my key to open the door to my secret passion. But... But I couldn't agree in front of everyone !

" Hum... Thank you, only, I don't dance, but... "

I was about to say " my sister does, " but an impulsion convinced me not to share this opportunity. " I want him for me, only for me. " was my first thought. " What are you thinking ? " I immediatly added to rebuke my mind. " Are you mad ? "

" I'm sorry, I'm a judge, I can't dance. " I responded.

He didn't look disappointed at all. " Oh. I'm sorry, then, Your Majesty. "

He stepped back and went out of the room. I wanted to purchase him, to tell I was very glad to accept his offer. Instead, I stayed in my seat, frozen but the revelation that I missed my only chance to free my passion.


	3. My mission (Jack Frost)

My chest was burning. I needed fresh air.

I went into the garden and took off my necklace. I've already spent too much energy. " Hey ! North ! What's this ? Why doesn't it work ? "

I didn't hear any answer. Anyway, no mortal could see me, because I didn't have the pendant. But as long as I was in Arendelle, I had to wear it and to pretend to be normal. Well, almost normal.

A flash-back of Elsa's eyes gave me chills. When I proposed to her, I saw that she badly wanted to join me on the dance floor. Why did she refuse ? Did others's opinions scared her ? Why a good queen can't have a little fun, sometimes ?

I understood now why North had sent me there...

_Twenty-four hours ago_

I was practicing to make snow with my staff, in anticipation of the coming winter, when North came see me.

" Jack, you have to see this ! "

I looked at him, curious. He looked so excited, I was wondering what he had discovered in his crystal ball. Toothiana had offered it to him last Christmas and he was crazy about it.

" But... You have to guess ! "

" North, please, I don't have time to play... "

" You snow can wait. So ? What do I see in my crystal ball ? "

" I don't know... Reindeers ? "

" Better : a dancing queen ! "

I laughed. It wasn't a joke.

" Wait, you kidding me, right ? "

" It's a queen who's dancing. Look ! "

I got closer to his toy and saw a little silhouette, made of snow, who was dancing with ballet slippers.

" She's gracious, isn't she ? She's pretty, isn't she ? " insisted Santa Claus.

" Yeah, perhaps, if you like snowflakes. "

He wasn't baffled by my sarcasm.

" Do you know _who_ she is ? "

" A dancing queen ? "

" No ! She's the queen of ice and snow, the queen of Arendelle, Elsa ! Doesn't ring a bell ? "

I tried to remember. Someone had recently froze and defrosted Arendelle. It took a little time, but summer was finally back and I haven't think about it for long. Suddenly, a voice cut me from my thoughts.

" I wish I could free my passion... "

" Oooh ! She's talking to the moon ! How sweet ! You do it too, Jack, don't you ? See, she's talking to the moon. "

" Don't get upset, but I think she's talking to the moon, North. What do you want me to do with that ? Why should I care ? "

" Because you're the master of fun, that's why ! You have to care about the happiness of every child on earth... "

" I don't think she's a child anymore. "

" Jaaack, what have I always told you ? "

I sighed. Here was the lesson : " What makes you a Guardian is to bring wonder to every children, because you have big eyes to see wonder in everything. If you find your center, you will always be able to bring joy. "

" Yes ! Most of all, everyone has a center to express. And what's the center of this adorable girl ? "

" I guess it's dance... "

" Not only dance ! She _loves _to dance and she would _love_ to say it to _everyone_ ! She needs courage to do it, and you can bring her courage. "

" Why me ? You can ask to Sandy or Bunny... "

" Because you know, better than anyone else, that it's very painful when no one, you included, believes in you. "

I didn't see this last one coming, and I have to confess, it got me. To please North, because I knew he wouldn't giving up, I put on his magic necklace and went to Arendelle for the dance contest. Even if I didn't really know how to dance, nor how to teach dance. My skills are in the snow. I guessed I would succeed anyway. And I did.

But now, I had to focus on my real mission : to wake up the queen of Arendelle. If only my chest could stop to burn, and if the necklace worked.

" Wind ! " I called. " Say to North that I need his help with his trinket ! Quick ! "

Then, I returned to the throne room. I wanted to know more about Elsa.


	4. Shameless (Elsa)

According to the rules of the dance contest, the dancers had eleven days to prepare their choreography. Each couple had a chamber and a room where to practice. Anna and I were distributing the keys. I was searching for the ballet dancer, which hadn't showed up since the end of the presentations.

I was giving their keys to the waltzers when I noticed the initials on my last key. J. F.

" Who's J.F. ? " I asked out loud.

" Probably the shameless boy." muttered Rosalita.

" Who's talking about shameless ? " arose a cheerful voice.

The tango couple glanced at him. I was glad to see that the ballet dancer hadn't go away. I was about to give him the key when a sudden inspiration forced me to improvise.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I think they gave me the wrong key ! "

I hid it behind my back before I could change my mind and went to the throne room, pretending to search the famous clef. J.F. followed me, as I hoped. While he came in, he whistled, impressed.

" Well, without all this people, the room seems bigger. "

" Yeah, you have to see the ballroom, it's great ! " I replied with a smile, before returning to my more formal appareances. " Hum, I think _I_ made a mistake, there's no other key. "

What was wrong with me ? Why all these shenanigans ? It's not as if I wanted him just for me to accept his proposal ! Hunh ! It would be so childish and silly ! I decided not to show my feelings. I was a queen and he, a commoner.

I turned and jumped : he was so near, I could almost count his eyelashes. I didn't notice he was so close to me. He smiled, not shy at all. " I was just wondering what shampoo you use, Your Majesty. "

I blushed. Was I stinking ? " You're really unusual. "

" I haven't been with humans since a long time. "

What did it mean ? Was he a hermit ? I clung to my resolution. " Here's your key. You have the last chamber in my corridor, and you're rehearsal is the ballroom. "

" Oh ! Lucky me ! " he wisecracked. " So, we're like neighbors... "

" In fact, you have no right to approach my sister's bedroom, nor mine. " I replied coldly. Just to imagine him wandering at night while I was sleeping made me feel funny.

" What's the hours for practicing ? " he asked.

" There's no schedule. "

" Well. I'm gonna tame my new environment... " he said after taking the clef. I called him back.

" What's J.F. ? "

" Do you really want to know ? "

I nodded, then repeated my question : he had to answer my question, not evade it ! He smirked.

" You can call me Jack, for now. And if you agree to be my dance partner, I'll tell you my last name. "

" And if I sit down and give paw, you'll tell me your age ? Have you forgotten I'm the queen ? " I joked coldly.

" Oh ! Where are my manners ? Let me reformulate. " He cleared his throat. " You can call me Jack, for now, Your Highness. And if you agree to be my dance partner, Your Majesty, I'll tell you my last name. Better ? "

I showed him he was coming on my nerves, even if I wanted to laugh. " Oh ! Go away ! You don't deserve to talk to me ! " I shouted angrily.

" Maybe I don't deserve to talk, but we surely deserve to dance... in the moonlight. Have a nice day, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. " He gave me a glance and went away before I could reply anything.


	5. A strange game (Jack Frost & Elsa)

_Jack Frost_

I liked this queen. She was as cold as ice, and able to melting. I noticed she tried to be normal with me. But even if she wanted to be normal, she couldn't : this girl was a strenght beyond the nature's laws.

As I walked to my room, I let my eyes slid toward a door decorated with snowflakes. Probably hers. Mine was closer to the ballroom. We would see if she would yield to her sin tonight.

My chest was still burning. I guess this strange quartz wasn't as good as North told me.

" So, Jack, what's new ? "

I jumped. Speaking of the devil... North, his crystal ball in his hand, laughed.

" Can't you see what's going on in your toy ? " I groaned.

" I can only see the present, boy. " He rose his eyebrows. " And I can say you're impressed ! "

" The queen doesn't want to dance with me, and everybody thinks I'm shameless, impudent and whatever-I-can-be. It's useless ! She doesn't want to be who she really is, so she doesn't have to ! I can't force her. "

" You're right, you can't force her. You have to _convince_ her. "

" She doesn't like me. "

" Stop to tease her and maybe you'll have more success. Look, I have to go, now, my yetis are waiting for my instructions ! Look, I've brought you another magic quartz. On this, goodbye ! "

I rose my shoulders as he disappeared. I took off the green quartz and let the blue one on the bed. For this change ! I was stuck there, invisible without this magic, it was an occasion to have a little fun...

" Your Majesty, I hope you will skate, tonight. " I muttered to myself.

_Elsa_

Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel... Ah ! It was hopeless ! I couldn't get the tango steps out of my head ! I badly wanted to try it, but my bedroom was too small. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to think about other things, like Anna or chocolate, but it didn't work. I _had to _move.

I quietly got out of my room, crossed on tiptoe the corridor and went into the ballroom. It was really dark, but never mind. Okay, what was the step of Rosalita. I feet away and... slipped on ice.

Ice ?

It wasn't mine. This ice had flowers in it, like frost before dawn.

" Who made that ? " I whispered.

I heard a laugh. " Well, let's have some fun... "

" Who's there ?! I warn you, I can do better ! " I shouted.

" What ? "

Something fell from the ceiling. I saw two deep blue eyes. A scream escaped from my mouth.

" Who's that ?! "

" You can see me ? "

" Of course, I can ! What are you doing here ? "

" Well, you told me there was no schedule for practicing. "

I finally recognized the voice, the insolent tone. " Jack ? "

" Yep ! "

" How can you do... this ? "

" I can ask you the same question, queen of ice and snow. "

I gasped. He was a spy ! Probably a servant of the Duke of Weselton ! Bad memories pourred in my mind. Sorcery ! Monster ! I armed my hands, ready to fight. I had a rival to eliminate. A reputation to protect. My people had finally accepted my personnality, I couldn't take a step back ! I didn't want to exile myself and to be scared and dangerous, once again...

Jack was flying, due to an unknown spell. He had a staff in his hand and his necklace was nowhere. Was he a kind of... ghost ? Why was he so surprised that I could see him ? Maybe he had no link with the Duke, after all... This stupid coward was too frightened by magic to have a deal with any strange creature.

" _What_ are you ? " I breathed.

The guy didn't seem impressed by my ice or my angry tone. " I'm the Winter Spirit and the Guardian of Fun. "

" Are you kidding ? " I sneered.

" Does it look like a joke ? "

" Why are you here ? "

He ignored my question and touched down, arms crossed on his chest.

" To have fun. "

" To make fun of me ? "

" To have fun with you. " he corrected with a dreamy smile.

" And if _I _don't want to have fun with _you_ ? "

" You'll regret it. Walk around me. " he ordered me with a vague hand gesture.

" I beg your pardon, but I don't receive orders. " I replied coldly.

I was about to go away, to pretend that I was dreaming, when he tended his stick. The door was frozen. I tried to thaw it, but the more I tried, the less I could keep control. I was his prisoner, in my own castle ! What if I screamed ? What the Winter Spirit could do against my guards ?

" What do you want. "

" Just walk, Your Majesty. Please. "

His voice was softer, almost tender. I decided to play the game. After all, it wasn't a big deal ! I walked around him. Bare foot, it was easier to be natural. Even if my hips were swaying in a strange way. I tried to be as gracious as possible. I was showing off. I didn't realize that Jack was staring hungrily at me. I blushed when I noticed. It was really awkward. What did he _want_ ?

" Can you dance ? Please ? " he begged, hoarsing.

" I've already told you that I don't dance. " I replied impatiently.

" Well, I don't want to force you... "

In fact, I really wanted to dance. So, I created my ice ballet slippers and danced.

_Jack Frost_

So, she created ice ballet slippers and danced.

She was dancing as if a fire was burning inside of her. Her hips naturally followed the moves, her arms were like wings and her legs had nothing to envy to any prima ballerina. It wasn't a real ballet : it was a mix of belly dance, ballet, waltz and kind of sentimental dance. Without music, it would seem awkward, but the music was inside her body, curled in her soul. Her back was maybe a little bit stiff, but I could fix it. She wasn't perfect : she was gorgeous, incredible, splendid and moving.

When she had finished, her braid was messy, her cheeks were red, sweat beaded on her forehead, but her eyes were shining. It was natural and beautiful. I tried not to let my jaw drop.

" Well, not too bad. " I groaned.

" I know. I'm not a professional. " she apologized.

" It's not a question of professionalism, it's a question of technique. You have the heart, the body, the grace. I don't understand why you refused to be my partner. "

" Because a queen doesn't dance. Especially a queen which risks to freeze everybody if she's afraid or stressed. "

" I don't think you're in danger with me. " I glanced.

She crossed her arms. " How can I be sure ? "

" Give me your hands. "

" What ? No, I... "

" Give me your hands. It's gonna be all right. "

She tried to escape. I managed to catch her palm before she could go away. Her fingers were cold. She opened wide her eyes, as scared as a little hurt animal. But nothing happened.

" See ? It's fine. " I whispered.

I was really close to her, once again. Her fragrance was amazing. It felt like a winter breeze, the first morning of winter. " You... " I hissed.

But she released my grip and fled into her bedroom. I sighed. What was wrong with me ? And what was she so afraid ? It was gonna be a really, really strange game. A partenership as we had never ever seen !


	6. Open the ball (Elsa)

When I woke up next morning, I had the strange and sweet impression that Jack held my hand. My cheeks turned scarlet just to think about it ! " Hey, what's wrong with you ? The judge isn't impartial ! " I scolded myself.

I went to our private kitchen, where Anna and Kristoff were sharing their breakfeast. I grimaced in disgust.

" We have 8,000 salade plates, Kristoff, if you can't find dishes. "

" Sorry, Your Majesty, it's Anna... " he muttered, mouth full.

" It's okay. " I smiled. " Where are the dancers ? "

" In the great hall. The servants had put there a buffet not to starve our competitors. " She gulped. " Did the strange boy asked you again. "

I hesitated, didn't know if I had to share our secret meeting or not. I remembered Jack's amazed eyes while I was dancing, and decided to keep it to myself. " No, he didn't show up. "

A servant came in. " Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasel Town is calling for you. "

I rose my eyebrows. The Duke of Weselton wasn't authorized to have any kind of relation with Arendelle, since his treason. After all, he sent his bodyguards to kill me ! " Where is he ? "

" Out of the village, in a forest. He sent a messenger to the castle. "

" What does the Duke of Weselton want from me ? "

The servant tended me a paper. I took it and read :

_Queen of Arendelle,_

_I heard that the dance contest of fall will happen soon in Arendelle. But a rule specifies that the sovereign has to open the ball with an example. I consider that you're not able to dance, so I offer you, peacefully, to be your representant. Please sincerely, etc._

" It's ridiculous " shouted Anna reading beyond my shoulder. " Scandalous ! The Duke, here, dancing ? Have you _ever_ seen him dancing, Kristoff ? "

" No... "

" Lucky you ! Because he's the worst dancer _ever _! Even worse than Elsa ! "

I was a little bit upset by her comparison. " Thanks, Anna. It intrigues me : I've never heard about this rule before. Maybe the Duke is inventing it to show his so-called power... "

" In fact, if I may, Your Majesty, your parents used to dancing before the dance contest. It's a tradition that people of Arendelle has always loved. " answered the servant.

" But I _don't_ dance ! " I protested, before remembering that actually, I did. In secret. But nobody had to know that. Even if I could formely dance... I've always said that I couldn't. If my people discovered that I had lied all this time, maybe they wouldn't trust me ? I know it sounds stupid, but if you can't trust anyone for such a small thing than a secret talent, nobody can trust you... Especially because I was afraid to lose control.

Suddenly, I remembered that in fact, nobody knew about my powers and everybody had accepted it. I recalled when I organized a party on ice, a few weeks ago. I had swear to Anna to always keep the gates open. Nobody was afraid, nobody called me a monster. Yeah, I could trust my people. I could have confidence in _myself_. _Let it go, let it go, I will rise like the break of dawn... Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone... Here I stand, here I'll stay... _

" Elsa ? Elsa, what are you gonna do ? "

On a whim, I knew exactly what to do.

" I'm gonna dancing ! "

" Wait, what ? "

" I'll dance. Well, I can learn. I have eleven days from now. Where's the shameless boy ? "

Without waiting for an answer, I rushed to the great hall. Jack was easy to spot, with his silver hair and his insolent looks. I standed in front of him, as formal as I could. " I need to talk to you for a second. "

" Okay. " We went away from the crowd. I took a deep breathe and spoke.

" I accept your offer. Nobody has to know it now. Teach me what you can. We'll present it to open the ball. It's just for a tradition, not to let go my passion, or control whatever or to _have fun_. "

" You have no choice to have fun anyway. " he smirked.

" Do we have a deal ? "

Jack stared at me, pensive. Maybe he thought that I was too vane to be honest. At the moment I told myself to ask to somebody else, he nodded.

" You have my word. Meeting tonight, same hour, same place ? "

" No problem. Goodbye, Jack. "

" Frost. "

" I beg your pardon ? "

" I told you that I would say my full name if you agreed to be my partner. My name's Jack Frost. "

I greeted him with a smile.

" See you tonight, Jack Frost. "

**/!\ Hi guys ! I hope you like this fanfic ! It's really hard to write two fanfictions at the same time, so I hope I'm not disappointing you or confusing you. Please, write me your opinion in polite terms. :) It's gonna be a little bit hotter between our two characters... (at least ! *Breathe heavily* wth ?!) Also, I'm sorry if I'm not as present as I was on the first days. Return to school ! *sigh* Have a great day ! /!\**


	7. Tango (Jack Frost & Elsa)

**/!\ Imagine the dance scene on this song : watch?v=fP-f-FOA8fA **

**Just try it ! I think it's marvelous ! /!\**

_Elsa_

Midnight came too fast for me. I was so nervous that I couldn't feel my heart beating in my chest.

I got out of my bedroom and didn't see Jack Frost. Did he forget ? Now that I had a challenge, this dance contest was really important to me. I wanted to prove to the Duke that I wasn't a monster, heartless or evil. I wanted to make him regret his bad feelings towards me. I wanted to be free, I wanted to completely forget the past. I swore to myself that I wouldn't care what other people were going to say. I swore to myself to be who I wanted to be. A dancer on ice.

But Jack Frost didn't get out of his bedroom. Was he asleep ? A little bit angry, I decided to wait for him in the ballroom.

Scarcely had I entered, I received a snowball. I jumped.

" Ah ! You're finally here ! "

" Don't throw any of this again ! You scared the hell out of me ! " I shouted, holding my powers back.

" My apologies, my queen... " he smiled. He didn't seem sorry at all !

I decided to take it upon myself. I had to be mature. I cleared my throat. " Well, shall we begin ? "

" Of course. " He abandoned the ceiling and came closer to me. I still didn't know how he could fly. I noticed that his necklace had turned blue.

" What happened to your green pendant ? "

" Oh, nothing. It didn't work. "

" Didn't work ? "

" I told you I was the Winter Spirit. Formely, no one can see me. This is why I have to wear this. "

I shrugged. I wasn't sure to get it all, this dance contest was so far away from my habits that I thought I lived in a fantasy. My mind was miles away from the reality, like in vacations, when you're completely offline. " Where's the music ? "

" The wind will make a little something for _us_. "

I noticed the tone of " us ", but kept my mouth shut. It was time to learn.

Jack gripped my waist with his left hand and took my right hand. We made few steps, and then he made me turn, gently, slowly. As we danced, a window opened and the wind rushed into the room. " Don't worry. " I heard in a whisper.

Jack grabbed my leg and propped on his hip. My ankle circled his waist as my other leg extended backward. " Good ! " he congratuled me. After, he raised me up and made me lean back. I felt like my spine was about to break, but he interrupted it before getting me hurt. His fingers between my blades, my bust resulted in a circle backwards. " Next step. " His calf came behind my knee, then went away. I did the same, with a little kick. " You'd be better in heels, Your Majesty. " Before I could activate my powers, he did something with his fingers. I put on formidable heels, made of frost flowers ! " They're incredible ! " I said under my breathe. " So are you... " he said, hoarsing. I wish he didn't see me blush... I gave another kick, we did a step on the right, another backwards, another fowards. I put my chin on his shoulder, he pressed his forehead on my collarbone. Gently. Softly. As if I was as fragile as a crystal glass. I liked it, though. I didn't want to look like the fierce, strange and cold creature other people always see. I have a vulnerable side.

The more we danced, the more the wind sang. A storm had began earlier, so the floor was soaked. The curtains were floating like old ghosts. The scene would have been creepy, if we haven't been there, dancing a tango that I could only dream to dance. I felt like we were in another world, always stuck to each other, in total symbiosis. I moved my hips, he smiled. He made me turn, I camest my legs for an arabesque. I played the frightened, he caught me by the arms. When he touched my belly, I touched his heart and pushed. It was so natural that I didn't think a moment if it was good or boring. I didn't have the impression to learn, yet ! I was feeling more flexible. More free.

When two o'clock struck, I looked at Jack, confused. We have been there for _hours_ ?! He sneered to approve. I couldn't believe it ! Only two hours ? Yet two hours ? It was so short and so long... Suddenly, I was tired. I yawned. " Hum... sorry. "

" Don't be, Your Majesty. I guess it's the end of our first lesson. "

" Lesson ? You didn't tell me anything ! "

" How do you want to learn if you don't move ? " I had no response. We came out on tiptoe. He said under his breathe : " Next time, please, wear your most cozy dress. It has to be flexible, too. "

" I'll see. Goodnight, Jack Frost. " I smiled.

He smiled back. " Goodnight, Elsa of Arendelle. "

* * *

_Jack Frost_

I totally improvised. I had no idea of what I was doing. The worst of all was that it _worked_ ! The queen believed me ! At least !

I looked to my blue quartz and tried not to kiss it. I was just too happy ! Euphoric ! Like when I discovered my powers for the first time, like when I made the first snow days, like when kids believed in me. Like when I started a battle of snowballs. My chest wasn't burning : it was a volcano, with lava and fireworks and warmth, a lot of warmth all inside of me... I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Well, I had to wait.

In public, Elsa was really polite with me, perhaps cold. She treated me like any other person out of her family, with kind smiles and patience. Like a queen must. I wish she was different with me, because as soon as nobody was looking at her, she threw me glances and discrete greetings. But it wasn't enough ! I wanted her next to me forever !

" Hey ! Keep calm ! It's a mission, not a novel rosewater ! " I had to told to myself many times.

It was so silly, so out of control, that I couldn't understand why this feeling even existed ! One minute, I was on cloud nine, the minute after, I wish I was less interested in her. I loved and cursed this affection which grew by the hour.

The next night finally arrived. At midnight, I flew out of my bedroom, so fast that I almost hit the ceiling. Elsa was already in the ballroom, wearing a purple dress split to the thigh. I was open-mouthed.

" Is that okay ? Maybe a little too... bold ? " she asked.

" No ! No ! It's okay ! It's perfect ! You're... so... beautiful. " To be honest, I never desired anyone as her. I blushed and cleared my throat. " Hum, let's start with the steps of yesterday. "

We did as I said. She was wearing the frost heels. I thought it was cute of her. As we practiced, I let my fingers skid on her legs. I apologized, really ashamed of my indecent behavior (How dare I touch the queen ?!), but she always said never mind. I could see her cheeks turning red.

We continued with other moves. It was like the night before, but with the full moon this time, and the song of the wind, and us dancing. It was like the night before, but with a taste of forbidden. At a certain moment, I faced her back, she raised her arms, embraced my neck and let her foot slid between my legs. I held her hips, her back arched. We were frozen in this awkward, graceful and tempting stand. Then, she let me go. " Ah ! It stretches ! " she looked relaxed. My jaw dropped. Stretching ?! Was it _only_ stretching ?!

" Elsa, we would end our choreography like this ! "

I realized too late that I was too familiar. Crap ! She frowned an eyebrow. " You think so ? "

" Yes. Perhaps. Sure. "

She smiled like I've never seen her smile. As if a billion of stars were surronded her. " Okay, Jack ! Let's do it again ! "

It wasn't the cold, distant queen that I knew. At night, she was a real ballerina, the queen of the dance floor. Someone so beautiful that we could wonder if she was a goddess or something. I don't know how to describe it. But I liked that.


	8. Dark (Elsa)

**/!\ So, how did you like the 7th chapter *blush* ? Have you tried to read with or without the music ? I tought it was better with, because I was listening to _El tango de Roxanne (instrumental) _(I'm not sure if the link works, sorryyyyy !) while writing. Enjoy the 8th chapter ! /!\_  
_**

It took me three nights like this to fall in love with Jack.

I know, I know, " You can't marry someone you just met. " But I didn't want to marry Jack, I just fell for him ! It was so fast that I didn't see anything.

The third day, September 13, I felt something really hot in my heart and my belly each time I was searching for him, in the crowd of dance competitors. As soon as I had one minute for myself, I dreamt about the night. I remembered him touching my leg and I shivered. WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH ME ?!

Anna knew that I had accepted the shameless boy's offer, as she called him. But she didn't know about my passion for dance. I hesitated to talk to her. I wasn't scared of her judgement, though. I still don't know why I didn't talk to her on first ! Maybe because I was really shy about this. Jack's my first love. Finally, I had to say nothing, she noticed by herself that I had changed.

" Elsa, can I talk to you for a second ? " she asked to me as we were going to bed.

" Yeah, what do you want ? "

" Do you have a crush on your shameless boy or something ? "

I immediatly blushed. " What ? "

" I saw that you two look... accomplices. "

" Not at all ! "

" By the way, I've never seen you practicing your choreography. "

" We practice at night. "

She giggled. " Oh yeah ? And what else do you practice at night ? "

I was so red, I could cook an egg on my cheek. " Anna ! Don't be vulgar ! He's here to teach me to dance, not to marry me ! "

She didn't seem convinced at all. " Do you know what I'm thinking ? "

" No, what ? "

" If he doesn't eat you with his eyes, everytime you're in front of him, I'm the queen of fire. "

I giggled nervously. " Don't be silly, Anna. Go, you need some rest, and me too. The dance contest is in 9 days. "

" Goodni-iiight ! " she sang with a wink.

I ignored her. Jack and I weren't... It was impossible anyway ! I was dancing just to shut the Duke up ! To prove him I was capable to be a good queen, to respect the traditions ! I came in the ballroom before midnight. I had to clear my mind with the dance.

I began with some steps, then released my magic. Snowflakes were flying everywhere, dancing with my moves. Storms and tornados waltzed with me. I forgot about the strange feeling in my heart. I was afraid of it. Afraid to be in love with someone who wouldn't love me back.

Jack was here at midnight. He looked at me, cold and silent. I wondered what was going on with him. " Hey. " I greeted.

He smirked, which made my heart skips a beat. " Hey. It's amazing, what you're doing... Your Majesty. "

I scowled. " You were calling me Elsa last night. "

" We shall do this for the dance contest. " he avoided.

" Yeah, great idea. " I sighed.

" What about a great mix of ballet, tango and mambo ? It would be fun, for sure. "

I didn't answer, focused on my heart which was burning like a blaze. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

" Elsa ! What's going on ? "

" N-Nothing. It's a good idea, a mix. Let's dance. "

We continued, like the two other nights. This time, it was really dark. I could barely see Jack's eyes. I just felt his hands against the small of my back. We were making little moves, to get used to each other. The wind was howling like the swirling storm inside of me. It was our song, now. The song of the wind who meets the night.

His hands moved to my hips, then to my waist, he went slowly to my arms. I was all nerves. Chills stuned me. Our hands were united. I pushed, turned and made a huge crystal snowflake above my head. To release my powers helped me to keep control on myself. _If you listen to your fantasies, you'll make a fool of yourself ! Conceal, don't feel... And crap ! _I wanted to forget. To forget that I'm a queen, to forget that I was a judge. I was so, so tired... But I followed his movements, felt the symbiosis of before. He made me turn. I threw another ice snowflake, and made circles with my hips. I looked at him with defiance, with ferocity. At least, even if my heart was bleeding, I had fun. I had fun to play this strange, marvelous game with him. Jack approached me, embraced my waist. I turned, ran a hand through my hair, then through his. He made me lean back, right to left, and I touched his shoulder. He stepped back. I followed. He touched my leg, I stroked his hip. He stepped back. I followed. He tipped my belly, I touched his heart. He stepped back. I always followed. My mind wanted to show him my fresh, brand new love. To tempt him. The Duke wasn't important anymore. I was free again. Free in the dark of the night.

When I gave a kick behind his legs, I noticed that Jack was close. Too close. His hands brushed mine and came to my face. " You're hot ! " he laughed. I turned even more scarlet. Fortunately, he seemed relaxed, while I was tense by desire. Our foreheads touched. Accidentally, our lips kissed for a second.

He pushed me away. " Sorry ! "

" No, don't be ! "

A brief ray of moonlight illuminated his hair. He brushed it away. " I'm good for jail ! I kissed the queen ! "

" No, you didn't ! I mean, you're not. I mean... don't apologize, please ! It's boring. "

I wish I could be mute, sometimes ! _Boring ?!_

" I'm sorry, Elsa. Well, I'm sorry to apologize. " he stopped, and laughed. " Let's just say nothing happened, okay ? "

Nothing happened. It didn't count. I gulped, my throat was dry. " Okay. "

" Elsa... "

I jumped. Anna was hidden behind a column. She looked at me with confused eyes. I was red just to imagine she saw me put myself down !

" Anna... It's not what you're thinking... "

" You're talking all alone. "

I froze. " Excuse me ? "

" You're talking all alone. You're dancing all alone. Where's the shameless boy ? "

" Right there... " I pointed Jack.

At the same moment, he pulled out of his pocket the green quartz neckalce and put it on. With a slight vibration in the air, he materialized in front of Anna, which gasped.

" Oh my God ! I didn't see him... "

" Yeah, it's kind of special. " Jack grined. " The darkness can play tricks. "

He threw me a strange glance, as if I had anything against me. Actually, I had. I just avoided his gaze guiltily.

" The party is over. " I groaned. " Come, Anna. Goodnight, Mr. Frost. I give you a break for tomorrow. "

He nodded. " Goodnight, Your Majesty. Princess Anna. "

As we walked toward the door, I knew that he didn't follow us ; he was gone by the window. I left the ballroom with the impression to have broken something, really fragile and important. Perhaps his respect...


	9. Hot and cold (Jack Frost)

**/!\ I don't own the Duke, but I own his friend ! /!\**

The sky didn't bring me the comfort and peace that I wanted. I was all confused, hot and excited, as if I had run for a long time. I was angry and ashamed, but also happy and... and my chest was fire burning. She was touching me with confidence, almost defiance, she wasn't cold or distant. Still shy, she seemed to ask for more, though. But I had no right to...

In fact, I _didn't want _to fall in love. I've _never_ asked to fall in love with her ! She was a queen, and I had nothing of a prince, nor a king or a Duke. Plus, my mission was to bring her courage, not useless hopes. Anyway, I've always thought that to love was to chain two people. To encage them into a rose bubble, from which they couldn't go away. I had to hang my principles and not fall into this tempting, lovely, sensual trap where she wanted to drag me.

I had to finish my mission, anyway. But I didn't want to play the " shameless boy ". I would become as cold as she was, if I didn't want to crack. Cool my feelings. Keeping away from her hair. They smelled too good.

I continued to fly until the break of dawn. The sun was orange, like a big peach which colored the sky with purple and gold. As I admired the sun rising above the pink clouds, I recognized that I've never felt so lonely...

* * *

When I got back to the castle, a surprise was waiting for me. A really, really bad surprise.

In the throne room were all the competitors, plus Elsa and a strange little man that I've never seen before. He had a monocle and a mustache, little and with dry gestures. Next to him, a tall and smiling guy, with long brown hair and dark eagle eyes. From conversations, it was the Duke of Weselton and his friend, the prince Freddrick of the east kingdom. Fortunately, the queen wasn't smiling. I enjoyed the fact I was still invisible to go listen to Elsa's chatting with them.

" I said to the Duke I didn't want him in my kingdom anymore. " she frowned.

" I know, Your Majesty " said Freddrick with a stupid smile. " But he's the major judge, according to the tradition. You don't have any relation with him... "

" You're right, I can't ask him to go away. But I can ask you. "

" I'm afraid not. "

" Why ? "

" Because you need a dance partner for the dance contest. According to the traditions... "

She proudly raised the chin. " I already have one. "

" And where is he ? Frozen ? " laughed the Duke. I wanted to punch him !

" I beg you pardon, Duke ? " winced the prince, which seemed less charming.

" This is nothing, my friend. Just a fantasy of the snow queen. If you want, she can keep her gloves. "

" I don't have to wear gloves anymore, Duke. It's not a pleasure to have you here, but I have no choice. You're free to go wherever you want, so am I. This is why I chose to stay away from you. "

The little man hid immediatly behind the stupid guy. " It's _me_ who should stay away from _you_, monster ! "

" Enough ! " Then, she said to the crowd. " There are the judges of the dance contest. Please, welcome them as well as you can. "

The public bowed, celebrated the newcomers. While they were chating, Elsa went in the corridor. I joined her.

" Your Majesty. "

" Jack. " she was avoiding my eyes. " You're still flying. "

" Yeah. " I noticed that the smell of her shampoo was bewitching me again, so I cleared my throat and my mind. " Hum, who are they ? "

" An idiot and a so-called gentleman. Nothing interesting. "

" Are you gonna dance with him ? "

" Freddrick ? No. I have the right to chose my dance partner and... it won't be him. " I thought she would say I was hers, but no. I remembered my resolution. Cold.

" So, we'll see each other tomorrow ? "

" Perhaps not. I think we're ready. "

" I don't think so. " I came closer and groaned. " I want to dance with you. "

" We'll dance at the dance contest. " She whispered with an unkind voice. Then, she went away.

My principles were melting like snow under the sun. I wanted so badly to be next to her, now ! I felt, more than anything, that I was ready to be chained for eternity to her heart. To be prisoner of a pink bubble if she was with me, forever and ever.

But was it her case ? This question was killing me inside.


	10. Forgive me (Elsa)

One week before the dance contest.

I haven't seen Jack since our little discussion in the corridor. I shivered each time I remembered how he had said " I want to dance with you. " As if it was the most exciting activity ever...

I was almost sure he wasn't angry against me, but I was still ashamed of myself. I couldn't forgive myself to have let my decency down ! What a debauchery ! But I still wanted to dance. My toes were itching each time I saw Rosalita or Rapunzel practicing in the ballroom, the day. I never saw Jack practicing his own choreography. He was avoiding me.

Anna was wondering if I blamed her to be the cause of our dispute.

" I don't blame you. Jack is cold, but it's not your fault. "

" I still don't understand why I didn't see him. I swear, you looked so... so shameless, so free, so... well, you were touching the air as if it was the softest tissue. "

I blushed.

" I thought we were all alone. "

" _You_ were all alone. "_  
_

" No, Anna, he was there. He's the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost ! "

She rose her eyebrows. " Seriously ? The Jack Frost from the fairy tales, when we were little ? "

I nodded. " I don't know what to think. I could see him and touch him. He didn't have his necklace - you know, the green quartz ? Why am I the only one ? "

" Perhaps because you're the only one who believes in him ? "

This answer warmed my chest. The only one who believed in him ! It seemed so logical and so unreal ! It was the reason and it wasn't. I didn't believe in him, nor that I believed in myself. The more I thought about our choreography, the more I was afraid to fall or to lose control on my ice or to look stupid. I wanted to honor my parents, but I didn't know how. But each time I remembered this three nights, I felt in my stead. At the right moment, to the right place. In Jack's arms, I was the girl I was in the mountains. Free and creative.

Though, I didn't know how to be this girl without him.

* * *

Midnight. Again. Six days before the dance contest. I couldn't sleep. So, I went to the ballroom.

While approaching, I was surprised to see light. It couldn't be Jack, he was only working in the darkness. I opened the door and saw Freddrick, dancing all alone.

" Your Majesty ! " I expecting he would be shy or annoyed, but he had the biggest smile ever. " Would you join me ? "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you... "

" No, I apologize. I wanted to dance, but I guess we need a permission... "

" There's no schedule. "

In fact, I was disappointed, because the ballroom was _our_ dancing room. It was like if someone had discovered a secret, and shared it.

" But it's late, and you have to be in shape for the dance contest. " I added, hoping he would going away.

" I'm only the judge, now that you refused me. "

I took it as an affront. How could he dare to talk to me this way ?!

" It's your buisness if you judge better while sleeping ! "

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. Please. Give me just one dance. " He smiled with complicity. " It'll be our secret. "

My toes itched, my hands too. I _had to_ dance. So, lack of a better partner, I accepted his offer.

We began with the slowest waltz I've ever danced. I almost fell asleep, but it was relaxing. When we got a little bit faster, I did some tango steps. The prince asked me what I was doing.

" Tango. "

He sneered. " Tango ? It's too vulgar for such a queen ! "

I blushed. Maybe he was right. Maybe tango was too exotic for me. Maybe it was the reason because I was so shameless, the other night... Yet, Jack never said anything about vulgarity !

" Rosalita is graceful. "

" And so do you. But in a different way. You're classic. "

" Hunh... Thanks. " Was classic a compliment or not ?

We continued to waltz. Freddrick didn't make me turn around or vary my movements. It was always the same things, square, correct, normal. BORING !

" Can't we do something else ? "

" Like what ? " The prince seemed really surprised.

" Hum... Flamenco ? "

" Flamenco ?! You're so bizarre ! " he laughed way too hard.

I was upest. I didn't want to dance anymore. This prince was rude, stupid and stubborn ! I escaped from his arms as fast as I could.

" Your Majesty... "

" Don't ever talk to me. Don't ever touch me. I don't want to dance with you. " I shouted coldly.

" But... "

" I said DON'T... "

Before I could stop myself, stalagmites made a huge circle around me. I almost empaled the prince. I jumped, surprised of my own anger.

" I'm... I'm so sorry... " I whispered. " I'm so, so sorry ! "

" What's this ?! " Freddrick was as pale as the moon. " You were near to kill me ! "

" I didn't mean to... "

" Monster ! "

" Don't call me like this ! "

" I know what the Duke meant ! "

" Please ! " I felt so bad, I was ready to do anything to calm him. " It's an accident. I know it may seems scary, but it's not. My magic is full of beauty and... "

" I don't see any beauty in this swords of ice ! "

I didn't know what to add. My mind was empty. I was just guilty and angry against myself, to have lost my temper. Freddrick seemed to see my weakness.

" Okay, I forgive you. I'm just a little bit worried about this powers... "

" Are you ? "

He look at me deep in the eyes. I was surprised by the stars I saw in this black lakes. I was so hypnotized, I didn't see the next blow coming.

" Yeah... If you dance with me, I can forgive you. And I won't tell to everybody that you tried to kill me. "


	11. Our frozen hearts (Jack Frost)

**/!\ Hi my dear readers ! I'm searching ideas for the fanfiction Wish You Were Here. (this one - s/10182667/1/Wish-you-were-here) I have a little complexity with the story. If you have a marvelous idea, please, write to me ! :D /!\**

When I saw Elsa talking to Freddrick, six days before the dance contest, I thought I was going crazy.

They were smiling and laughing as if they were best friends. I felt betrayed, but I couldn't talk to her about this. So, I came to the closest person to the queen. Anna.

" Princess Anna, can I ask you a question ? " I bowed shyly.

She looked at me with huge surprise. Did I do something wrong ?

" Oh, okay, hum... You have your necklace... "

" Hunh, yes, why ? "

" Nothing, nothing. So, what did you want to ask me... sir ? "

" Jack Frost. "

" Jack Frost. " she smiled.

" What does the queen do with prince Freddrick ? " I whispered.

" How can you dare to ask me that ? " she looked upset.

I winced, aware of my mistake. " Sorry... " I was about to leave, but she caught me.

" I have _no idea_ ! " She blinked an eye. " But I can ask her. Perhaps they're only talking about the dance contest. I'll be your Cupid ! "

" It's... It's not... what you're thinking, Your Highness. " I spluttered.

" Hush ! Call me Anna. I ask her right now ! "

Fortunately, she had no time, because her lover, Kristoff, caught her before she could speak to her sister. I was released. I didn't want to look like the jealous and childish guy, who can't ask a simple question directly. I went in the gardens calming the fire burning in my chest. This time, it was like a poison.

" What are you doing, Jack Frost ? " asked North's voice.

" Use your goddamn crystalball, I don't want to talk about it ! "

I took off the green quartz, so no one could see me talking to air.

" I see... I see that you're angry. " joked Santa Claus.

" It's not funny. She had found another dance partner, I bet ! "

" Oh yeah ? And is she ready to dance with him, at the dance contest ? "

" I guess she is. Well, she was smiling to him and... "

" So, your mission is over ! Enjoy it ! "

I shivered instead. Was my mission definitly over ? I would never ever see Elsa again ? This thought made me sick. To think about her, in the arms of another man, drove me crazy.

" What if she's not ready ? "

" You said she was. "

" I'm not sure. I don't want to leave her... But... "

North looked at me, puzzled. I bet he didn't see it in his crystalball !

" You love her, don't you ? "

" I've never said it ! " I blushed.

" Then, you thought pretty loud. "

" I don't know what to do. She doesn't like me, or she thinks she did something wrong... She said I was boring... Anyway ! I said I didn't want to talk about it ! "

I escaped from North before he could add anything, put on the necklace and came back in the crowd. The noise helped me not to poison me with my thoughts. They were forming a circle around Elsa and Freddrick. I approached. And froze.

The were dancing a long, gentle waltz. The queen had a mischievous smile. Apparently, I was the only one to see it, because everyone around me were saying that she looked happy. Well, not the only one : Anna too was concerned by her sister's feeling. On the other hand, Freddrick was as happy as a lark.

At a moment, Elsa's eyes buckled toward me. She blinked and returned to her prince. Her cheeks were red.

I asked to my neighobr, Rosalita, what they were doing. She glanced at me with scorn. " A demonstration before the dance contest. "

So, I was right. She had found another dance partner. But to her expression, I guessed she wasn't glad about her choice. Why ? Why did she chose him ? I had to know.

My mission wasn't over yet.

* * *

I came in the ballroom as soon as everybody was asleep. Fortunately, the prince Freddrick had an headache before the supper, so he wouldn't interrupt me. I heard by princess Anna that Elsa and him had danced together there last night. This thought gnawed my heart with jealousy.

Elsa came in at midnight. I stayed to the ceiling, refused to bother her. She was wearing the frost heels and her light purple cozy dress, the one I was about to tear away... Hum. I mean, I liked the dress.

She began a gentle waltz, then added some belly dance, tango steps. She was free again. She was smiling frankly, openly. She giggled, beautiful, powerful. Her ice was shining like a billion of diamonds under the sun. But suddenly, she stopped everything and tightened her arms around her, moaning sadly. I was about to approach her, but she regained control.

" Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know... " she sang softly.

I wanted to help her, but how ? I couldn't fall from the ceiling and scare her. She probably wouldn't take the fact I spied her, by the way... So, I stayed there, hung like a bat.

Elsa opened the window. The song of the night came in, bewitched us. She danced with the wind and the snow. Her choreography was different from the first time I saw her dancing ; it was a mix between flamenco, belly dance and mambo, something more intimate. I was fascinated and ashamed to look at her. Oh, she wasn't vulgar, but I felt like I was violating something sacred, private. But I couldn't get my eyes out of her hips, her arms, her legs... More than pretty. More than beautiful.

Suddenly, she threw a the biggest snowflake I've ever seen, and little bites of ice came fall on my face. I hissed of pain.

" Who's there ? "

I shouted my mouth, but too late. She was looking at the ceiling.

" Jack ! "

I had two choices. I flew away or I fell at her feet. In both cases, she would be angry.

" JACK ! COME DOWN ! "

Okay, I had _no_ choice, she was the queen, and I had to obey.

" I said COME DOWN ! "

" Keep calm, Your Majesty. "

Error. Elsa glared at me.

" Don't tell me to be calm. " she said between her teeth.

" Okay. Sorry. I come down. "

As soon as I touched the ground, she rushed into my arms. Breatheless, I fell on my knees. A tornado of her perfume hit my nose. It was my addiction. _She_ was my addiction. I didn't want to leave her.

" I'm so sorry, Jack... I want you to be my dance partner, but I'm traped. Freddrick and the Duke are trying to turn me into a monster. "

" What happened ? "

" Yesterday, I surprised Freddrick dancing here. He was so calm, so happy, so confident, I didn't see anything... He insulted me and I lost my temper. I almost killed him and... I'm blackmailed ! " Elsa cried.

" I'm sure you can fix it. "

" Can't you see ? I _can't_ ! If I refuse, he'll say to everybody that I lost my temper. With Freddrick's charm and the Duke's influence, I'll soon be an outcast ! "

" But you're not dangerous, Elsa ! This isn't the real you ! You lost your temper, so what ? Everybody does it, not a big deal... "

" You can't understand, Jack. It took me months to be entirely accepted by my people. I don't want to live like this again. In fear, in cold... "

She couldn't know how I understood her. How I understood this insulation, the impression to be undesired, unloved. But I also understood that I failed. Elsa was far away from me. She had closed her mind, pretending to be ready when she wasn't. Inaccessible.

" So, we won't dance together ? "

" I'm afraid not. "

" So, I have nothing to do here anymore. "

" Jack... Please, try to understand... "

" I just understand you're not strong enough to face the truth. Try to be normal. Try to be a muppet. But don't come cry on my shoulder if... "

I couldn't say one more word. Anger made me talk nonsense. I was cruel, angry against her and against myself. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and never let her down and I wanted to run away from everything related to Arendelle. So I hugged her while she was sobbing.

" I'm sorry. I love you. You don't know how much I love you. And this love is destroying me, because you don't know what you're capable of. You're the most incredible and beautiful girl I've ever met, Elsa. I'll never forget you. "

I kissed her forehead and went away. I noticed that all the snowflakes were stopped in space and time. Prisoners of our frozen hearts.


	12. Shall we dance ? (Elsa)

**/!\ Hi, lovely people ! I'm doing my best for Ice dance, but I really don't know how to continue Wish you were here (I'm sorryyyy, I had a plot, but I can't find what's wrong with it... :'( ). If you have a brilliant idea, please write to me ! Love XXXX /!\**

The more the dance contest approached, the more I wanted to die. Well, I was already dead inside. The only thing which kept my heart alive was the last words of Jack. " I love you. "

He didn't let me answer !

It made me furious and sad. I knew I love him too, but I couldn't say it. I was stuck with this so-called prince, the last of the gentlemen ! Jack was right, I wasn't ready to assume my personnality. I wasn't free, because I didn't make any effort ! I had to stand and to say NO ! NO, I won't dance with you ! NO, I'm not monster. No, no, no and NOOOO !

But days passed and I couldn't say anything. I was frightened by the others's looks. Deep inside me, I whished to be as strong as I was when I was in the mountains. This thought was almost always tinged with bitterness, because last time I felt like this, the Winter Spirit was dancing with me.

The night before the dance contest, Freddrick came see me in my bedroom. We staied on the treshold.

" Are you ready for tomorrow ? " he seemed enthusiastic, and I wanted to put out his bloody eyes !

" I am. "

" No tango, no flamenco, no weird moves, hunh ? And remember : no magic ! "

I swallowed and took on me, not to punch him in the face. Oh, I was about to _kill_ someone...

" No magic. "

He kissed me on the forehead. " You're a so good queen ! "

To me, it was as if I was a dog ! Nothing more than a dog ! He remembered me of Hans. Nice on the outside, but rotten on the inside. They were probably cousins or something. To calm me down, I killed both three times in my head. And took a deep breathe.

" I do what I must for my people and their security. "

Freddrick wasn't listening to me ; he was already gone, with disgusting triumph all around his head.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I wished I died in my sleep. I walked to the kitchen like a zombie. Anna winced at me.

" You don't have to sacrifice yourself for this jerk, Elsa. "

Anna and I had many arguments on what I must and mustn't do. According to her, I had to refuse Freddrick, to banish him and the Duke and live as I wanted to. i agreed with her, but Jack was gone and I wouldn't have any partner for the dance contest.

" It's only a boody dance, Anna. "

" It's a disgrace ! You were dancing so gracefuly, when I spied you and the shameless boy... I didn't know you loved to dance, Elsa. And you're really good. Please, don't do it to yourself... "

" Mind your buisness, Anna ! "

" Jack was dead of jealousy, do you know ? He loved you. "

" I know. Me too. But it's too late. He's gone. "

She laughed softly. " Do you know what is love ? "

" Ah ! Not this speech again ! "

" To love someone is to put him before yourself. It's to be happy when your love is happy. "

" So, my people is my love. "

" Jack Frost is your love. "

" What, do I look so happy ? "

" No, but he loves you enough to give up on you. "

" You're talking nonsense. "

**/!\ Now, everybody has " Let her go " by Passenger stuck in their heads. 3:) Love XX /!\**

I didn't understand her, and I didn't want to understand. I was tired to think about the humiliation to be Freddrick's partner, about Jack's arms, about this body I wanted more than anything. About how I ruined all our relationship because of a fool. I wanted to dance to forget my pain, but to dance reminded me my pain. I was trapped.

The dance contest was in two hours. My stomach didn't want to keep anything. I had to give up on my breakfast.

The dance contest was in one hour. I had a terrible headache.

The dance contest was in an half-hour. I said to the competitors to be ready. I searched in vain Jack's silver head.

Fifteen minutes. I put on my light purple dress. The one when Jack's jaw dropped. He looked so amazed, I was afraid it was too much. I laughed to remind this memory.

" Why are you laughing ? " asked me Freddrick, accompanied by the Duke of Wesleton.

" Nothing. "

" Remember : no magic, no weird. Dance is something really serious, so you don't have to smile or to be... debauched. "

" I didn't know dance was supposed to be serious. "

" It is, yet ! "

Suddenly, a hint crossed my mind. " Don't you two want me to be ridiculed ? "

" On the contrary, I want you to make good impression ! " hastened to answer Freddrick.

" Hum... If you say so. "

Five minutes. I had to do a speech. I went in the throne room. The crowd was all ears.

" First, I want to thank you. Thank you to continue the tradition, in memory of the queen and king, my parents. The dance contest is friendly, so I won't tolerate any hater. Dance is existing to express our... love. Our feelings. So, welcome to the 30th dance contest of Arendelle. My dance partner and I will open the ball with a demonstration of waltz. Because of an unexpected event, Jack Frost, the ballet dancer, left us. Now, Maestro, if you may... "

The conductor rose his baton and I went on the dance floor. Freddrick joined me, a funny smile on his mouth. Oh ! I hated this guy so much, I could pulling his teeth... We began to dance. It was so boring that I felt the ambiance dropping. The music was too slow for me. My feet itched. I needed to MOVE ! What a torture... But I deserved it. Because I was such a fool...

Suddenly, a window opened wide. Jack Frost appeared in the throne room, his green necklace shining in the sunlight..

" Sorry, I'm late. "

I couldn't believe my eyes ! He was here. Despite of my negative energy, my anability to assume my powers ! Everything was frozen in time. Freddrick was immobile. I left him. Our bodies were attracted like two magnets, and we fusioned perfectly. We were perfect to each other. At least, I was where I meant to be. I closed my eyes and put my chin on his shoulder. He kissed my head. He smelled heath and snow, a fresh breeze of summer. His arms were strong and protective. I was so, so alright, so satiated !

" I don't love you enough to leave you behind. "

" Shall we dance ? "

" Probably. Everybody is staring at us... " he sneered.

And we danced.


	13. Dance ! (Anna)

**/!\ Here's the penultimate chapter of Ice dance ! I thank you SO MUCH for your support ! I love you, readers. I hope you're not jaded by Jelsa yet ;) ! Do you have special requests ? (Stupid question...?) We're gonna see the Jelsa's dance through Anna's eyes, with the song of your choice, I won't impose anything this time ;D. Enjoy it ! Love XXXX /!\**

First, they interely changed the music. It wasn't a gentle waltz, but the heartbeat of the Earth, a rythm which slipped under the skin and thrilled the veins. And then, they danced.

I've never seen Elsa dancing. She always said she didn't dance - this is why I had to dance with The Little Dipper, the Cornoration day. But now she was so... different. A good different !

Her leg around Jack's waist, she leaned back her head and embraced his neck. Jack inclined his and kissed every inch of her skin from the left hip to her nape. Jack took gently her leg and they made some steps to the left. She kicked behind his knees. He made her turn. She left him and made a huge, impressive purple snowflake on the air. He circled her waist and she moved her hips in circles. All was natural, sensual. I had never ever thought Elsa would let a man touch her this way. They were so close to each other, I couldn't say who was following. She leaned backwards, he extended his leg and made her sit on his knee. She put her forehead on his shoulder. Then, my sister rose and played the frightened, but Jack caught her, turned around her, took her waist as she put her hand against his chest. They made like an ovale in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly, the tempo changed, it was slower, more intimate. I blushed when Elsa, audacious, moved her hunkers too close to his. She made an arabesque, next rubbed her head against his shoulder, like a cat. The Winter Spirit responded to the strange move against her head. Blue and violet frost escaped from their foot. Jack took her by the waist lifted the queen ! When she fell, I was expecting that she wouldn't be able to keep her balance, but instead, her hands flew behind his neck and let her foot slid between his legs. He held her hips, her back arched. The position was sensual, tempting and elegant.

The crowd couldn't get their eyes off. Freddrick was completely knocked out.

I applaused. Kristoff applaused. Everybody applaused.

They were the queen and king of ice dance.

Elsa was like in a trance. She blinked one or twice and looked at me, a little bit puzzled. I gave her the hugest smile I could do. She smiled back and hugged Jack. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. I decided to take the lead, to let the two new lovers in peace.

" The dance contest can start ! "

* * *

Rosalita, Rapunzel, the scottish, the arabian women, the waltzers. Nobody could be compared to Jack and Elsa. They were all good, of course, but it wasn't as magic as them ! Shame Elsa was the judge, because she would have won.

Rosalita and Manolito won. But it doesn't matter. The better prize was to see my sister happy. At supper, nor the Winter Spirit or the queen touched their meal. They were looking at each other, holding hands, like, well, lovers. I was a little bit embarrassed, I have to confess. I wasn't used to see Elsa with a guy ! Furthermore, a guy which had the same powers as her.

" Hum, where do you come from, Jack ? " asked Kristoff, which found the silence too heavy.

" Hunh ? "

" Where do you come from ? "

" Somewhere I don't want to go without her. "

" Okay... Looks like a nice place. " my darling teased.

" Hey, leave them alone. " I ordered. " They need some privacy. The day has been long for everyone. "

Indeed, the Duke and the prince were really upset. Elsa banished them without mercy, without any speech. She forbid them to come back to Arendelle. And it took ten soldiers to drive the two lads outside ! And the dance contest was too long. And I was so, so tired...

" Would you drive me to my bedroom, love ? " I begged with a wink.

" Hunh... okay. "

We left the kitchen and our brand new couple behind. Before I could say goodnight to my sister, they were already gone.


	14. Always come back (Elsa)

**/!\ Hi, Jelsa lovers ! Still brainstorming for Wish You Were Here (I need help, please please pleaaaase...) ! Still tired ! Still in love with Jack Frost XD ! Enjoy the last chapter of Ice dance ! I really liked to make them dance. Next idea is about amnesia... The queen of ice and snow will narrate this last part. XXX /!\**

We escaped from the kitchen on tiptoe. We knew exactly where to go. Where all this story has begun.

I locked the door and opened the windows. Sunset splashed of red light the floor. I was still wearing my purple dress, but I decided to modify it a little bit.

I began with the sleeves, too long for me. They were reduced to simple straps, three on each shoulder, one blue, one violet and the last one dark purple. After, the colour changed for a deep blue sky, split thighs, with a little spindle-shaped snowflake on my hip to hold the tissue. The back was bare.

On Jack's side, he had taken off his sweat-shirt and was wearing black pants, with frost on the lower legs. Bare foot, his attire was so sober, I was almost ashamed of my glamorous and complicate outfits. We spoke at the same time.

" Do I look okay ? "

We laughed nervously.

" You're perfect. " I said.

" Anything is fine with you. " he smiled.

" Shall we dance ? "

" Perhaps. "

I took his hand and drove him on the dance floor. The song of wind and night surronded our ears. I kissed his clavicle, made a step. This time, Jack didn't step back ; he kissed me as passionately as he could. I kissed him back and felt the straps slid on my shoulders. His fingers were certain, fast and febrile. Mine were running through his spine, dancing on the hips. We made a turn of the dance floor, our feet barely touching the cold slab. Jack kissed my shoulder, I kissed his. He turned around me and kissed the point right between my blades. I shivered as he was touching each of my vertebrea, every single inch of my skin. I was all nerves, all passion, all love, all fire. _I can't hold it back._

I turned away and jumped on Jack. My arms always broke his ribs as I hugged him. We hit the marble and slipped away. My fingers had producted an ice rink. I felt clumsy and foolish, but Jack laughed.

" Well, I didn't see this coming ! "

" I'm sorry... I was too... "

" Excited ? " he rose his eyebrows and I blushed. " It'll be... interesting... "

He came closer and bit my lower lip. I tried to ask a question at the same time, but it failed.

" Why didn't you come 'ack 'ner ? "

" What ? " he sneered.

" Why didn't you come back sooner ? "

Jack shrugged and lied down by my side. " I guess I was too angry to talk. "

" For six days ?! "

" Six days is really short, when you're immortal. "

I smiled and noticed his green necklace. " You still have it. You don't need it with me. "

" I don't need it right now. " he took it off, passed the rob around my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips met.

" I can't get tired of it. " he groaned, trying to apologize.

" Me neither. "

" We've got all the time of the world. "

I leaned back and he joined me, kissing my nose, my cheeks, my eyes... I was drowned by his love, so euphoric, I forgot everything, all stress, all pain of this last days. Hours passed, until the morning. We were still kissing and cuddling at the break of dawn. My dress was maybe a little bit messy, like my hair. We fell asleep in the arms of each other, like children in fairy tales, and woke up at noon.

" Not bad, for a first night... " I whispered.

" Not bad at all. " approved Jack. He yawned. " I haven't slept for decades ! "

" Seriously ? "

" I don't need rest like humans... " He grined. " But now that I have a nice pillow and a marvelous dreamcatcher... "

" Dreammaker, you mean. "

" Yeah, a marvelous dreammaker, I can sleep soundly. "

Suddenly, Jack rose his head and listened. Outside, birds were making strange noises...

" What's this ? "

" I have to go. Guardian's duties. "

I stretched. " What time is it ? "

" 12 : 34 PM. "

" Seriously ? Dah ! Queen's duties ! "

I would have stayed there for years !

Jack kissed me so hard, I nearly gasped for air. To punish him, I bit his nose.

" Will you come back ? "

" Always, my queen. Always... " he smiled.

I kissed him goodbye and he flew away by the window. In my palm, I held the green necklace. The promise to always come back, dancing with me in the moonlight.


End file.
